Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure/Credits
Opening Logo and Title Card Disney Logo - Lady and the Tramp II- Scamp's Adventure.jpg WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS L''ady and the ''T''ramp ''II SCAMP'S ADVENTURE Ending Credits and Logo DIRECTED BY Darrell Rooney CO-DIRECTED & PRODUCED BY Jeannine Roussel DIRECTOR OF ANIMATION Steve Trenbirth SCREENPLAY BY Bill Motz & Bob Both ADDITIONAL SCREENPLAY MATERIAL BY Tom Rogers Flip Kobler & Cindy Marcus WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF Scott Wolf as Scamp Alyssa Milano as Angel Chazz Palminiteri as Buster WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF Jeff Bennett as Tramp, Jock & Trusty Jodi Benson as Lady Bill Fagerbakke as Mooch WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF Mickey Rooney as Sparky Bronson Pinchot as Francois Cathy Moriarty as Ruby VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR Jamie Thomason SONGS BY Melissa Manchester & Norman Gimbel MUSIC SCORE BY Danny Troob ART DIRECTORS Fred Warter Robert Schaefer PRODUCTION DESIGNER Robert St. Pierre SUPERVISING FILM EDITOR Susan Edmunson Storyboard Supervisor Andrew Austin Storyboard Theresa Pettengill – Sharon Forward Jennifer Lerew – Gary Graham David Smith – Steven Gordon Wendell Washer – Linda Miller Robert Souza – Ryan Anthony Doug Murphy – David Prince Victor Cook – Phil Weinstein Rebecca Rees Timing Directors Joanna Romersa J.K. Kim Burt Medall Technical Directors Kimberly Rose Gary Page Production Managers Dan Forster Patrick Love – Maude Lewis Design & Visual Development Lead Character Designer Robert Sledge Character Design Benjamin Balistreri Character Design Clean-Up Betty Tang Jeff Schroeder Key Layout Design David Dunnet Prop Design Jacinto Ponce Mark Teague Lead Color Stylist Nancy Ulene Key Color Stylist Jenny North Layout Layout Directors Alex Nicholas Robert St. Pierre Assistant Layout Supervisor Nick Pill Layout Artists Yosh Barry Abeth Dela Cruz Steve Grant Mac Monks Vincenzo Nisco Adrian Thatcher Andrew Wolf Background Layout Lead David Skinner Background Layout Artists Weylen Tseng Nicole Papax Jak Ballantine Stephane Portal Mark Sonntag Character Animation Scamp/Angel Supervising Animator Andrew Collins Senior Animators Pieter Lommerse Davide Benvenuti – Dan O’Sullivan Animators Manny Banados – Gie Santos Kevin Wotton – Andries Maritz Sid Ahearne – Deborah Cameron Rowena Hamlyn-Aspden – Alan Lam Bernard Derriman – Lily Dell Junkyard Dogs Supervising Animator Kevin Peaty Senior Animators Adam Murphy Ryan O’Loughlin – Andrew Brooks Animators Warwick Gilbert – Randy Glusac Morris Lee – Robert Mason Michael Badman – Rizaldy Valencia Michael Ward Lady/Tramp Supervising Animator Lianne Hughes Senior Animators Simon Ashton Alexs Stadermann – Myke Sutherland Animators Nilo Santillan – Kathie O’Rourke Donny Pattenden – Di Colman Jozef Szekeres – Donna Brockopp Effects Animation Special Effects Supervisor Adam Phillips Special Effects Animators Darren Keating – Del Larkin Marvin Petilla – Bert Dennison Joel Hancock – Russell Heyman Special Effects Clean-Up Artist Roehl De Guzman CGI Animation CGI Animation Supervisor Martin Caden CGI Animators Sean Aspinall Matt Jones Backgrounds Background Supervisor Beverley McNamara Assistant Background Supervisor Piero Sgro Background Artists Jerry Liew – James Zheng Barry Dean – Polina Omelchuk Digital Background Artists Greg Farrugia Sean Steinmuller – Denise Tanous Clean-Up Animation Clean-Up Supervisor Michael Comino Scamp/Angel Character Lead Michael Comino Senior Clean-Up Artists Nicole Zarubin – Suk Hee Park Stephanie Olivieri – Mike Wiesmeier Clean-Up Artists Hiromi Kakinmura – Sonny Esquillon Eddie Choo – Peter Eastment Anna Jukic – Sarah Newall Sophia Ruo Liu – Jon Baker Michelle Lindner Junkyard Dogs Character Lead Linda Catchlove Senior Clean-Up Artists Kristina Reay Lisa Battye – Eli Braga Clean-Up Artists Richard Trefry – Kevin Comty Max Gunner – Conille Macarayan Janet Huang – Richard Pace Dawn Lau Lady/Tramp Character Lead Daryl Brougham Senior Clean-Up Artists Jeanette Imer – Brenda Sutton Brian Estanislao Clean-Up Artists Tony Davis – David Harrison Nick Ashby – Rebecca Rodd Sue Tanner Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Tom Schyvens Scamp/Angel Character Lead Tom Schyvens Senior Inbetween Artists Silvio Arlenghi – Morris Lee Inbetween Artists Tina Burke – Kelly Bergsma Kristine Cotton – Allan Dicdiquin Enrique Gallardo – John Horvath Miles Jenkinson – Rod Millichamp Michael Leske – Jason Trevenen Simon Ryder – David Wilkinson Junkyard Dogs Character Lead Michael Pattison Senior Inbetween Artists Amanda Earle – Charlotte Walton Inbetween Artists Kristi Connolly – Zhiqiang Ding Mark Guthrie – Laura Lyubomirsky Sara Rivers – Damian Smart Lady/Tramp Character Lead Aaron Stannard Senior Inbetween Artist David Costello Inbetween Artists Mamie Miao – Stuart Packwood Tim Brothers – Kris Gardiner Amy Mebberson – Rene Pfitzner Recruitment and Training Manager Debbie Cramb Inbetween Trainees Lydia Bachimova – Tristan Balos Kayn Garcia – Daniel MacGregor David Hardy – Adam Rainford Digital Production Digital Technology Manager Martin Caden Digital Paint Supervisor Jenny North Lead Compositors Mark Evans Elias Macute Damian Temporale Compositor Andrew Coates Senior Checker/Compositor Chris O’Connor Animation Checkers/Compositors Amy Green Tony Quelch Scene Planner Tanya O’Leary Assistant Technical Director Heather McClenahan CGI Modellers Oscar Costello Raymond King CGI Painters Thomas Cain, Jr. W. Ashby Manson Assistant Digital Paint Supervisor Barrie Hines Senior Digital Painters Ania Kornacki Wesley Champion Jimmy Fardouly John Barrett Phoenix Leonard Sonja Kroll Murray Swift Digital Painter Poppy Katsikaros X-Sheeting and Scanning Helen Orth Edgar Dela Cruz Lorraine Thompson Sylvia Coscia Line Test Operator Peter Durston Systems Administrators Simon Bowis Joe Davenport Robert Jones William Munsterman Vincent Tan Digital Production Manager Brant Hawes Principal Software Engineer David Adler Technical Assistant Alfredo Barcia Technology Analyst Joel Halvorson Graphics Specialist Daniel Brick Production Senior Production Coordinator Robyn Drayton Assistant Production Manager Barbara Olson Production Editor Nick Kenway Production Coordinators Cami Bourquin Thomas Shalin David Easter Peter Michels Jennifer Lopez Serena Geddes Libby Wilson Production Associate Stacie Thomas Continuity Checkers Robin Police Barbara Donatelli James Finch Supervisor, Key Background Color Correction Ernest Pava Key Background Color Correction David Dimatteo Donald Devine Production Finance Manager John Egan Senior Production Accountant Christopher Gandara Production Accountant Marc Ireland Production Controller Melanie Senior Assistant Production Accountant Tanya Kean Production Secretaries Donna Johnson Charles Lyons Felicity McLean Linda Collins Production Assistants Ty Bosco Renee Cataldi Talent Coordinators Anne-Marie Pione Steven Neibert Julie Morgavi Manager, Script Department Anita Lish Script Coordinators Carolyn Scully Brian Sintay Susan Wyman Add’l Associate Producing Services David King Additional Production Managers Deanne Jaedicke Melinda Carrillo Additional Character Design Daniel Haskett Caroline Hu Ritsuko Notani Additional Key Layout Design Brian Woods David Gardner Wallace Williamson Add’l Key Background Artists Danilo De Asis June Micu Additional Color Styling Janet Cummings Add’l Background Layout Artists Shane Parker Milana Borkett Richard Zaloudek S. J. Zheng Olena Vigovska Additional Animator Donald Walker Additional Clean-Up Artists Virginia Eastman Zarina Osiana Barry Iremonger Roisin Hunt Additional Inbetween Artists Anna Dimezza Martin Ellis Ida Wilson Tim Collison Danielle Latta Sylvia Lee Additional Compositors Brian Cole Fernando Letteri Glo Minaya Andrew Schoentag Editorial & Post Production Post Production Supervision Mark Von Der Heide First Assistant Film Editor Jay Lawton Assistant Film Editors Kris Gilpin Debra Light Susan Odjakjian Story Reel Editor Art Noda Post Production Coordinator Craig Sawczuk Track Reading Skip Craig Title Design Susan Bradley Film Design Titles and Opticals Buena Vista Imaging Digital Ink and Paint Software Toon Boom Technologies Digital Film Services E-Film Color Timing Terry Claborn Negative Cutting Mary Beth Smith Sound Supervising Sound Editor Dave Stone, MPSE Sound Editors Bill Griggs, MPSE Donald Flick, MPSE Vanessa Theme Ament, MPSE First Assistant Film Editor Tim Rakoczy Foley Artist Vanessa Theme Ament, MPSE Foley Mixer Karin Roulo, CAS Re-Recording Mixers Elliot Tyson Tom Dahl Mel Metcalfe Dialogue Recording Carlos Sotolongo ADR Group Mixer Thomas J. O’Connell Recordist Gary Wilkes Additional Voice Artists Jeff Bennett as Dogcatcher Mary Kay Bergman as Si Debi Derryberry as Annette Barbara Goodson as Darling Nick Jameson as Jim Dear Tress MacNeille as Aunt Sarah & Am Andrew McDonough as Junior Rob Paulsen as Otis Kath Soucie as Collette & Danielle Frank Welker as Reggie April Winchell as Mrs. Mahoney Songs Music and Lyrics by Melissa Manchester and Norman Gimbel "(Prologue) Welcome Home" Performed by Jodi Benson, Jeff Bennett, Jim Cummings, Debi Derryberry, Michael Gough, Kath Soucie "World Without Fences" Performed by Roger Bart "Junkyard Society Rag" Performed by Jess Harnell, Bill Fagerbaake, Melissa Manchester, Cathy Moriarty, Mickey Rooney, Bronson Pinchot "I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way" Performed by Roger Bart and Susan Egan "Always There" Performed by Roger Bart, Jeff Bennett, Jodi Benson, Susan Egan "Epilogue" Chorus Amick Byram, Susan Holder, Norman Large, Rick Logan, Bobbi Page, Christina Saffran Songs Arranged and Orchestrated by Doug Besterman Score Conducted by Danny Troob Orchestrations by Danny Troob Brian Besterman Martin Erskine Larry Lochman Additional Scoring by Andy Brick Martin Erskine Score and Songs Mixed by Frank Wolf Vocals Recorded by Frank Wolf Allen Abrahamson Cary Butler Ross Pallone John Whynot Supervising Music Editor Dominick Certo Assistant Music Editor Tommy Holmes Music Contractor Reggie Wilson Vocal Contractor Bobbi Page Supervising Music Copyist Booker White End Title Song "Bella Notte (This Is The Night)" Written by Sonny Burke and Peggy Lee Walt Disney Music Company Performed by Joy Enriquez and Carlos Ponce Produced and Arranged by Robbie Buchanan Mixed by Bill Schnee Joy Enriquez appears courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. Carlos Ponce appears courtesy of EMI Latin This Film Would Not Have Been Possible Without the Inspiration from the Original Motion Picture and the Work of its Talented Artists and Animators. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL Cassette and Compact Disc Available On WALT DiSNEY R E C O R D S Copyright © 2000 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved This Motion Picture Was Created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for Purposes of Copyright Law in the United Kingdom. Animation Production by Walt Disney Television Animation (Australia) Pty. Limited Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation Disney Logo - Lady and the Tramp II- Scamp's Adventure.jpg Category:Credits